


Positive Cohesion

by rain_sleet_snow



Series: My Family (And Other Dinosaurs) [7]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-31
Updated: 2009-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_sleet_snow/pseuds/rain_sleet_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz and Juliet make friends by eating brownies and pretending their parents aren’t giggling over the stupid things they did last week in the next room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Positive Cohesion

                “I didn’t know you could cook!” Juliet exclaimed, munching happily.

 

                “Have to.” Liz shrugged. “Dad doesn’t cook. He cremates.”

 

                Juliet giggled. “How long have you lived with your dad?”

 

                “Two years. Didn’t your mum say?”

 

                “She doesn’t talk about her chats with your dad much. I knew you existed, but...yeah. I can’t believe this is the first time I’ve been to your house.”  


                “Flat,” Liz corrected.

 

                “Whatever,” Juliet said. “What do you think they’re talking about?”

 

                Liz, listening to the laughter in the next room, shuddered. “I don’t want to know.” She pushed the plate towards Juliet. “Eat your brownie.”


End file.
